


Падай, падай, падай

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: Азирафель заслушивается грустной музыкой. Кроули пытается его отвлечь.





	Падай, падай, падай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall, Fall, Fall.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846496) by [Suzie Shooter Archive (Suzie_Shooter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie%20Shooter%20Archive). 



_Уже полночь. Ты где-то рядом?  
_  
Кроули бесшумно открыл дверь книжного магазина и прошел внутрь. Колокольчик, как и полагается, должен был тут же зазвенеть, но Кроули запугал его до смерти, так что в момент, когда демон перешагнул порог не раздалось ни звука. Оборванец, прятавший в этот момент под грязный плащ дорогой фолиант, ничего не заметил, пока рука Кроули не опустилась на плечо вора. Весьма болезненно.  
Человек тут же обернулся, бормоча вперемешку ругательства и извинения. Кроули лишь чуть-чуть приспустил очки, грозно посмотрев. Мужчина тут же впихнул книгу в протянутую руку и рванул как можно быстрее к выходу, стараясь не оглядываться.

_Я плохой и ничего не могу с этим поделать, но я стараюсь быть лучше_

Кроули небрежно положил фолиант на полку. Он, в принципе, одобрял книжных воришек. Но только не в этом магазине. Оглянувшись, он задался вопросом, куда пропал Азирафель, который явно не был в курсе того, что тут происходило.  
Азирафель обнаружился в небольшой комнатке за стеллажами. Он лежал на стареньком клетчатом диване, закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в грустную музыку, которую Кроули слышал впервые. Тем не менее, про себя он отметил, что песня явно была минимум лет на сто моложе того, что ангел обычно слушал.  
— Азирафель?  
Ангел открыл глаза и Кроули увидел, что они блестят, словно Азирафель сдерживал слезы. — Что случилось?  
Азирафель поднялся, тут же стараясь прийти в себя.  
— Ох, просто песня. Кто-то забыл в магазине кассету и… она вызывает у меня грустные чувства.  
— Ну так выключи, — Кроули взял подкассетник, читая название: падай, падай, падай. — Хм.  
— Извини, Кроули. Просто не обращай внимания.

_Потому что люди заставляют чувствовать тебя одиноким. Иногда ты чувствуешь себя одиноким из-за людей._

Кроули нахмурился. Печальный Азирафель беспокоил его. Кроули натянул свою широкую улыбку и сквозь комнату подошел ближе:  
— Да брось. Тебе нужно подышать свежим воздухом. И ланч. Определенно ланч. Пошли, я угощаю, где твое пальто?  
Азирафель грустно улыбнулся:  
— Как думаешь, чем все это закончится?  
Кроули перестал ходить по комнате, удивленно обернулся:  
— Тем, что напьемся в хлам, если постараемся.  
— Не это. Я не об этом. Я в принципе, — Азирафель развел руками, словно хотел обхватить весь мир. — Человечество в целом. Искупление? Чье это решение? И кто в первую очередь виноват?  
Кроули тихо зашипел, не понимая, к чему тот клонит. Это ведь всего лишь пустяковая история с фруктом…  
Азирафель, кажется, быстро понял, что сказал не то и поспешно продолжил. — Я имел в виду Небеса. На Небесах ведь было принято решение прогнать их из Эдема. Небеса создают правила. Это было их решение касательно того, что людям нужно искупление. Первородный грех. Наша идея.  
Кроули что-то ехидно пробубнил насчет того, что в эти дни людям на первородные грехи наплевать, но Азирафель не слушал.

 _Деревья без листьев и записки, которые потеряли смысл,  
Вино, что давно прокисло, и голос, который не может больше петь_  
Он поднял взгляд на Кроули и спросил совсем тихо:

— Было больно?  
Кроули усмехнулся:  
— Что? Когда я пал с Небес? Не думал, что тебе нравятся дешевые пикаперские фразы, — закончил он с интересом и некоторым удивлением наблюдая, как Азирафель краснеет.  
Азирафель замешкался, подбирая слова.  
— Как ты понял… что стал Падшим? Как это случилось?  
Кроули задумчиво наклонил голову:  
— С чего вдруг такие вопросы?  
Азирафель отвернулся, но Кроули перехватил его за руку.  
— Это был… вопрос верности. Не тем людям. Ты же знаешь как они Наверху терпеть не могут, когда им задают вопросы. А я всегда был слишком любопытным. Почему мы не должны знать тайны Вселенной? Да и все остальные тоже?  
— Некоторые вещи должны оставаться в тайне. Не все готовы к правде, — тихо произнес Азирафель. — Это все божественный замысел.  
Кроули взял его за вторую руку:  
— Ты так упорно в это веришь, поэтому ты и ангел. И всегда им будешь.

_Эти часы проведенные за занятием любовью в тишине  
Свет, который перекрывает тьма_

Кроули резко повернулся, выключил кассету и запихнул в карман:  
— Так, это отправляется в машину, — хмуро произнес он. — И будет там до тех пор, пока самой печальной песней Razorlight на этой кассете не станет Crazy Little Thing Called Love.*  
— Кроули. Скажи мне. Честно.  
— Любовь? О, это наш главный рекрутер, — вскрикнул он, эмоционально продолжая. — Ложь, измены, убийства, о да, несколько кругов Ада забиты людьми, что попали туда из-за любви.  
Азирафель выглядел настолько ошарашенным, что Кроули рассмеялся:  
— Не думаю, что прослушивание слезливых песенок в одиночестве в темной комнате ведет к грехопадению. Если бы было именно так, то Ад был бы забит подростками.  
— Но…  
— Никаких ‘но’. Я же объяснил тебе: дело не в том, кого ты любишь, а что ты делаешь ради любви. И поверь мне, ангел, грехопадение тебе не грозит, ты приторно хороший для этого.  
Азирафель моргнул.  
— Но просто чисто теоретически, что если бы кто-то полюбил демона? — спросил он, сверля взглядом дырку в половице.  
Теперь была очередь Кроули моргать.  
— Оу. _Оу._  
Повисла пауза.  
Азирафель шаркал неловко ногой, жалея о том, что не держал рот на замке.  
Кроули наконец сжалился и прервал тишину, бодро спросив:  
— Ланч?  
— Что? Да, с удовольствием. Только если ты и правда… хочешь.  
Кроули коварно улыбнулся:  
— О, определенно. И после ланча — учитывая твое признание — я собираюсь тебя с не меньшим довольствием целовать. Но сначала тебе наверняка лучше выпить.  
Азирафель тут же пошел следом к двери, чувствуя, как кружится голова.  
— Да, — пробормотал он. — Мне определенно понадобится выпить.

* — Если вы не читали книгу, то:  
— я ее очень рекомендую  
— там есть прекрасный момент, где говорится о том, что любые кассеты, оставленные в машине Кроули, превращаются в кассеты с The Queen


End file.
